Home Alone (TheWildAnimal13 Animal Style)
Cast: *Kevin McCallister - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Harry - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Marv - Cheezi (w/Chungu as an extra; The Lion Guard) *Old Man Marley - Streaky the Supercat (Krypto the Superdog) *Peter McCallister - King Leopold (Timon and Pumbaa) *Kate McCallister - Soosy the Puma (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Buzz McCallister - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Jeff McCallister - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Megan McCallister - Princess Claudia (Timon and Pumbaa) *Linnie McCallister - Young Tigress (The Secrets of the Furious Five) *Frank McCallister - Alex (Madagascar) *Leslie McCallister - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Heather McCallister - Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Sondra McCallister - Kairel (Noah's Ark; 2007) *Tracey McCallister - Bruma (Noah's Ark; 2007) *Rod McCallister - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Brooke McCallister - Tiifu (w/Zuri as an extra; The Lion Guard) *Fuller McCallister - Mr. Jolly (Teacher's Pet) *Johnny - Nigel (Rio) *Snakes - Mauro (Rio) *Gus Polinski - I.M. Weasel *Pizza Boy - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Kenosha Kickers - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Harry as an Officer - Chancellor (The Jungle King) *Tarantula - Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Airport Driver - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Lineman - Grizzly (We Bare Bears) *Mitch Murphy - Robespierre (Gay Purr-ee) *Airline Counter Person - Jewel (Rio) *Flight Attendant - Pipsqueak (The ZhuZhus) *French Woman - Charles De Girl (Valiant) *French Ticket Agent - Jane Doe (Camp Lazlo) *Drugstore Clerks - Rutt, Tuke (Brother Bear) and Cow (Cow and Chicken) *Man in Airport - Mak (The Wild Life) *Woman in Airport - Kiki (The Wild Life) *Check-Out Woman - Rosary Central (31 Minutes) *Scranton Ticket Agent - Amapola Polar (31 Minutes) *Santa Claus - Samson (The Wild) *Santa's Elf - Tanya (An American Tail) *Marley's Granddaughter - Hissy (Puppy Dog Pals) *Marley's Son - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Marley's Daughter-in-Law - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) Scenes: #Main Titles #'I'm Living Alone' #Streaky the Supercat #Spilled Milk #'Everyone In This Family Hates Me' #'Head Counts Don't Always Count' #'I Made My Family Disappear!' #'What Kind of Mother Am I?' #'I'm The Feline Of The House' #'I Took A Shower' #Encounter With The Enemy #"Rockin Around The Christmas Tree"/At the Airport #'Everything's Full' #Help from A Polka King #A Message To Samson/"Somewhere In My Memory" #The Real Streaky #'This Is My House, I Have To Defend It!' #'Merry Christmas, Little Fella!' #"Do You Do Ironing?"/Too Hot To Handle #'Come And Get Me' #The Slide For Life #Outsmarted...And A Welcome Guest #Christmas Morning #Another Special Reunion #End Credits Movie used: *Home Alone (1990) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *The Lion Guard 1: Return of the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) *Madagascar 1 (2005) *Madagascar Video Game (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Video Game (2008) *Merry Madagascar (2009) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Video Game (2012) *Madly Madagascar (2013) *Noah's Ark (2007) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (1999) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Piglet's Big Game (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Christopher Robin (2018) *Teacher's Pet (2000-2002) *Teacher's Pet: The Movie (2004) *Rio 1 (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *101 Dalmatian Street (2019) *The Jungle King (1994) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *The Secret of NIMH 1 (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *We Bare Bears (2015-2019) *Gay Purr-ee (1962) *The ZhuZhus (2016-2017) *Valiant (2005) *Brother Bear 1 (2003) *Brother Bear Video Game (2003) *Brother Bear 2 (2006) *The Wild Life (2016) *31 Minutes (2003-2014) *31 Minutes: The Movie (2008) *The Wild (2006) *Puppy Dog Pals (2017-) *Playtime with Puppy Dog Pals (2018-) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) Gallery: Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as Kevin McCallister Janja.png|Janja as Harry Cheezi and Chungu.png|Cheezi and Chungu as Marv Streaky-0.jpg|Streaky the Supercat as Old Man Marley King Leopold.png|King Leopold as Peter McCallister Soosy the Puma.jpg|Soosy the Puma as Kate McCallister Young Shere Khan.jpg|Young Shere Khan as Buzz McCallister Kovu (Young).jpg|Young Kovu as Jeff McCallister Claudia.jpg|Princess Claudia as Megan McCallister Young Tigress.jpg|Young Tigress as Linnie McCallister Alex.png|Alex as Frank McCallister Gia the Jaguar.png|Gia as Leslie McCallister Adult Kiara as Candace Flynn .png|Kiara as Heather McCallister Kairel (Noah's Ark).png|Kairel as Sondra McCallister HqdefaultBruma.jpg|Bruma as Tracey McCallister Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2871 (1).jpg|Tigger as Rod McCallister Tiifu and Zuri.png|Tiifu and Zuri as Brooke McCallister Mr. Jolly.jpg|Mr. Jolly as Fuller McCallister Nigel rio villain.jpg|Nigel as Johnny Mauro.png|Mauro as Snakes I.M. Weasel.jpg|I Am Weasel as Gus Polinski Lazlo camp lazlo.png|Lazlo as the Pizza Boy Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Home Alone Movie Spoofs Category:Home Alone movie-spoofs